


Random Love Hotel: Maki Harukawa x Shuichi Saihara

by Catearedbeauty



Series: Randomized Love Hotel Events [2]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: BDSM, Bad BDSM Etiquette, F/M, Light BDSM, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Some Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:35:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22704808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catearedbeauty/pseuds/Catearedbeauty
Summary: Yep. Yeah, this is a porn fic, you get what you came here for. Porn- (Basically a rewrite of Maki's love hotel scene, tbh.)
Relationships: Harukawa Maki & Saihara Shuichi, Harukawa Maki/Saihara Shuichi
Series: Randomized Love Hotel Events [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1569262
Kudos: 28





	Random Love Hotel: Maki Harukawa x Shuichi Saihara

**Author's Note:**

> So, the wheel landed on Shuichi and Maki. Guess the little internet fairy ships them, huh? If you're interested in more smutty shit, I suggest following this randomized series, despite the weird ships that are coming. Consider this a Valentine's Day fic.

Shuichi's steps echoed throughout the hallway as he stared blankly at the key in his hand, toying with the small tag attached with a room number. "I know I shouldn't trust him......but....I can't help but be curious by what Monokuma mentioned....a fantasy, he said.....what's that supposed to mean?" He looked up from the room number on the key, biting his lip as he reached the door. "Here goes nothing, I guess....." He stuck the key in the door and turned it, opening the door when the small click signaled it unlocked. Of all things he thought he would see, Maki wasn't on the list. He closed the door carefully behind him, not having the chance to do anything before Maki had him pinned to the wall right beside it. "You....you've evaded me this long and now you come right into my trap? I must admit, for royalty......You've been shockingly good at avoiding me, despite staying inside all day....and yet you fall for this?!" "W-what do you mean, wait, I-?!" Shuichi was internally panicking. Who wouldn't be when a trained assassin had them pinned to a wall? Maki was a lot stronger than she looked, and it honestly scared Shuichi. Monokuma mentioned having to play along, but this entire situation was intense and he'd just gotten here. He assumed he would be safe but......He supposed he had no choice but to play along with whatever she was doing. Maki narrowed her eyes, her look turning into a sharp glare as a knife was suddenly at his throat. "I don't understand. You have no guards, and yet this job has taken me the longest out of everything I've ever done.......to think your own heir would hire me against you, knowing it's impossible-" She let out a huffy growl. "But I get to finally fucking finish my job tonight." "Hey, hey, wait a second!! Please don't kill me, what if I um......Is...I don't suppose there's anything I could do to fix this?" Shuichi tried his best to not let the panic in his voice show, but he was all but screaming as he spoke. _'What the hell's going on, I thought this was supposed to be her fantasy-'_ He wondered, staring at Maki as she sharped her glare even more. "Unless you're willing to pay me more than your son is, then no." "But uh- W-we're on equal scales, aren't we? It can't end like this!" He was desperately grasping for straws....anything for her to let him go. Maki stayed silent a moment. "I'm getting half the land for your death. What's your counteroffer?" She stepped closer, pressing her weight against him to keep him firmly trapped. Shuichi couldn't help but blush at how close she was as he felt her chest pressing against his.

"We'll um...we'll share it! Together! A-as one! With you as my um.....master-?" Shuichi stumbled over his words, not wanting to get in a deeper hole than he was already in. "......As one?" Maki seemed confused, letting her guard down for the briefest of moments before pressing against him harder, knife practically resting against his skin. "What the hell are you saying?" Shuichi let out a startled yelp, panicking and not really thinking through what he was saying. "I'm just saying that um....uh....you could use someone by your side, and-" "But with your status as king, you're still over me." Maki interrupted him, pausing a moment. "Are you offering me marriage or something?" "Yes!" He blurted out, still in mild panic as Maki's aura suddenly grew more intense than ever. "Do you want to die?" Shuichi just gulped, his thoughts running wild. 'Please don't kill me, Maki, you wouldn't _actually_ kill me, right-?' Maki didn't move a muscle, staring at him a moment before finally stepping back and dropping the knife on the floor. "Prove to me that you're worthy to live." Shuichi took the chance to catch his breath, letting out a sigh of relief, although he was still mildly panicked from the whole situation. "And uh....what.....what exactly do you want me to do....?" Shuichi questioned as Maki sat down on a nearby chair with her arms crossed. "That's up to you." Shuichi raised an eyebrow. He hadn't even been on a date with a girl, much less knowing how to prove his worth to one. "I can help you not feel lonely anymore....it's obvious you go through a lot and-" He paused, trying not to stumble so much on his word. "You don't deserve to go through it alone. I'd do anything to be with you, just tell me what you want!" He decided that faking his confidence was the best way to deal with this, clenching his fists slightly and hoping it'd work. He couldn't deny that Maki was a very pretty woman, no man could deny that. Shuichi got lost in his thoughts a moment before being snapped out of his trance by Maki forcefully throwing a length of rope at him. He blinked rapidly as it smacked him in the face, looking up at her, who met his gaze with a raised eyebrow. "Show me what you can do and I'll consider." "Wait, you want to........you?" Shuichi looked slightly alarmed and concerned. He should has guessed that Maki would be into some slightly off setting stuff but.....being tied up? Maki answered his question with a blank stare, letting him gather the answer for himself. He stood stiff as a board for a minute before walking closer to her, clutching the rope tightly and taking in a deep breath.

Maki uncrossed her arms, getting up from the chair and watching his every move. "You do know this is taking a great deal of trust. _Don't_ break it or I _will_ make you regret it." Shuichi nodded in understanding and agreement. "Promise.....Are you um....gonna-?" He gestured slightly to her clothes, silently asking if she was going to take them off. "No." Shuichi looked confused, but went along with it, starting to awkwardly tie her hands behind her back. The knot wasn't the worst, but it wasn't the best either.....surely it would hold her, right? Maki stood there silently as he worked, obviously more relaxed than before, but was still the tiniest bit on guard. Shuichi bit his lip at how much rope was left, so he started working his way up her arms, trying his best to do some pattern he remembered seeing online at some point. He had to admit, it wasn't the worst thing he'd ever done, and Maki did look nice like that.....He quickly shook the thought out of his head and noticed that the rope still had quite a bit left. 'How long is this thing.....?' Shuichi wondered, decided to start work around her chest. Maki blushed as he did so, fidgeting the tiniest bit. ".....Are you okay?" Shuichi paused a moment, waiting for her okay before continuing. Maki gave a sharp nod. "I'm fine. It's none of your concern in the first place." She looked away, puffing her cheeks up. It almost looked like she was pouting. Shuichi nodded slowly, sucking in a deep breath as he finished the poor attempt a pattern across her body. He couldn't help the lewd thoughts that were racing around his head no matter how embarrassed they made him. "Shuichi.....I....." Maki's face was a deep shade of red at that point, her breath shaky and uneven. "I need you........" Shuichi let out a breath he didn't know he was holding, stepping closer and meeting her gaze. Seeing her like this......She was even more beautiful than Shuichi originally thought. Maki bit her lip softly before continuing her thought. "I can't really do much right now....I'm a little tied up." Maki puffed her cheek out slightly and looked away. She probably would have been toying with one of her pigtails if she was able. "I know." Shuichi mumbled with a small chuckle. His head was foggy with lust and he couldn't think clearly as his face got closer to hers......maybe it was the effects of the room? Who knows. He paused a moment, his eyes meeting hers and her breath dancing across his lips. Maki shifted slightly, closing the gap with a hard kiss. She'd done it with a little more force than she'd meant to use, but it was fine.

Shuichi, against his better judgment, kissed her back just as hard. Both of their minds were filled with nothing but need for each other as Shuichi nipped at her lip softly, asking for entrance. Maki parted her lips slightly as he slipped his tongue in, holding the back on her head carefully, the other arm around her waist to keep her balanced. She didn't give in easily as a brief battle for dominance began, ending as quickly as it started as Shuichi pulled away to catch his breath. "How....exactly is this going to work?" Maki hadn't planned for it to go this far, still stuck in the fantasy and having fully planned to assassinate him. "We'll um...." Shuichi thought a moment. He had to admit, he honestly didn't know the first thing about sex. "We'll work this out together." With that, he helped her down to her knees. Maki tried her best to help while attempting not to fall on her face. He got her settled before a voice in the back of his head demanded him to undo his pants.....so he did, shuffling to pull his already hard dick out. Maki watched, drawing in a deep breath and putting on the most innocent face she could manage. "And what do you expect me to do?" Shuichi put his hand on the top of her head, moving her closer to him. She smirked softly, opening her mouth and working him fully into it impressively quick. Shuichi let out a loud gasp of surprise, followed by a moan. He held onto her hair loosely as she worked his cock with her tongue, humming around it softly. Maki watched his reaction, trying her best to please him before pulling away, breathing heavily. "I.....want you to make me your wife." She muttered, looking away with a soft blush. With everything going on, that confession should be the last thing to embarrass her, and yet it did. Shuichi's heart felt like it was about to pound out of his chest. He didn't know how to react to incredibly amount of horniness he was feeling....he couldn't remember the last time he'd been so turned on. He bit his lip, thinking a moment and, trying to keep with the theme of the fantasy, forced her head back on his dick. "Then finish me off and fucking swallow my cum, you bitch." Shuichi honestly startled himself which how harsh the words came out, but he couldn't take them back now. Maki let out a soft moan, pressing her thighs together as she started sucking him hard again, bobbing her head slightly to finish him off faster. Shuichi, on the other hand, began fucking her throat hard, grabbing the back of her head to keep her steady as he did. He soon came, covering his mouth to muffle his moans the best he could.

Maki swallowed it all the best she could, pulling away as some of his cum leaked out of her mouth and down her chin. She looked up at Shuichi with pleading eyes, panting softly in desperation as she rubbed her thighs together. He bit his lip, helping her stand back up. "Was....was that too much-?" Maki gave him a harsh look. "Would you shut up and fuck me already?" She demanded. Shuichi nodded sharply, picking her up and dropping her on the bed, adjusting her so her ass was in the air. Maki let out a very undignified squeak at the manhandling, blushing incredibly dark as he saw just how soaked her panties were. "Please hurry...." Shuichi didn't waste any time getting on the bed behind her, stripping her panties off and flinging them off somewhere in the room. They'd find them later, no big deal. He lined himself up with her pussy, slamming into her balls deep as fast as he could. Maki let out a loud gasp, squirming slightly in the ropes and pressing her hips back against him as Shuichi started a rough and hard rhythm of thrusting against her movement. She stopped moving, letting him fuck into her however he pleased. "Shuichi, pull my hair." Shuichi didn't hesitate, grabbing her pigtails in one hand and yanking them, leaving the other on her hip as he started to move quicker. Maki was really the last person Shuichi would've expected to be this submissive, but he shook the thoughts from his head....why would he complain about a situation like this? She whimpered and let out a loud moan as he tugged her hair, tightening around his dick. "Fuck-!" Shuichi had let the lustful haze take back over again, not bothering to think about anything anymore. "You like being abused like this, you little bitch?" Maki gave a pitiful whine, nodding the best she could. "Y-yes, sir-" Her voice was shaky as she practically sobbed from how much pleasure she felt. Shuichi moved the hand that was on her hip to smack her ass harshly, causing Maki to moan loudly. Under any other situation, Shuichi probably wouldn't have even dared to try something like this with someone like Maki, but this was _her_ fantasy, so why should he give a damn? "You fucking wanted this all along, didn't you, you dumb whore? To be taken like a fucking cockslut while you beg for more?" She squirmed slightly, her only answer being a loud and needy whine. Shuichi spanked her again, leaving a red hand print that he was sure would bruise later. "Answer me, you slutty bitch!!" He knew he was probably pushing his luck, but again. He didn't really care.

Shuichi had to wonder if he always had this hidden kinky side, but pushed it aside quickly as Maki answered. "Y-yes-" She managed to fore out her reply through her pants and moans as she fidgeted more. "Shuichi, I....Choke me...please...." Shuichi hummed slightly, moving to sit back with her on his lap, her back resting against his chest before he grabbed her throat and squeezed it tightly, continuing his pace as he fucked up into her. She let out a loud, high pitched moan as she started to get close, rutting her hips against him desperately. "You wanna be my fucking wife? Beg for it, you good for nothing piece of shit!" Shuichi moved to bite softly on her ear, loosening his grip on her throat so she could catch her breath before tightening it again. Maki was full on crying by that point, tears of pleasure streaming down her cheeks as she tried to reply, too fucked out at that point to say a word. "I-I'm gonna cum-" Shuichi warned. She nodded slightly, pushing her hips down against his roughly in a silent plea to fill her up as she came herself with a loud mewl. He slammed up into her as hard as he could again before he came, tilting Maki's head to the side and biting down on her neck as he did so. He almost hoped that the marks would last outside the fantasy, but they probably wouldn't. He slowed his thrusts down to a stop as his cum leaked out around his dick. "Maki? Are you okay?" He pulled out slowly, laying her down on the bed, taking a moment to recover himself as Maki did the same before finally replying. "I'm on the pill if you want to do more-" Shuichi gladly accepted, rolling her onto her side and pulling her close to him. He grabbed her leg and wrapped it around his hip before trusting into her again just as rough as before, leaving more marks littered around her neck. She squirmed slightly in an attempt to loosen the ropes. "I want to touch you....please." Shuichi paused a moment. Undoing all the knots would take forever and kill the mood......he had an idea. He pulled out a moment, much to Maki's sputtered protest. He walked over to where the knife had been discarded, picking it up before moving back to the bed. He settled back in his earlier position, slamming back into her and setting his previous pace as he started cutting the ropes off, nicking her skin every so often as he went. The second Maki was freed from the ropes, her hands shoot to tangle themselves in Shuichi's hair. He moved to slide his hand under her shirt and under her back, unhooking her bra and working his hand around to play with her chest.

"You can take it off if you want-" Immediately after the words had left Maki's mouth, Shuichi had her shirt and bra off and on the floor next to the bed. He moved to pin her down on her back, continuing to thrust as he leaned down to take one of her nipples in her mouth, hooking her legs around his waist before starting to fondle her other breast roughly. "Ah-!" Maki let a loud whimper as her hips jerked forward, tensing up slightly as she got close again. Shuichi, also getting close, pulled away from her nipple, meeting her broken and lust filled gaze with one of his own. "Fuck, I'm gonna cum again..." Maki pulled him close with her legs. "Please....fill me up-" Shuichi didn't even bother to think of the fail rate on birth control pills, starting to thrust into her at an almost break neck speed before finishing as deep inside her as he could manage. Maki let out a soft whimper, her pussy fluttering around him softly as she came again, hiding her face with her hands. It was obvious she was exhausted as Shuichi slowly pulled out and laid beside her. She moved to wrap her arms around him, resting her forehead against his chest as she closed her eyes. "Are you okay, Maki?" Shuichi asked softly, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her close. The only answer he got was Maki's soft snores as she had already fallen asleep. Shuichi sighed slightly, and started to drift off to sleep himself. He really wished the fantasy wouldn't end but....maybe this would kick start his confessing to her in the real world? He shook away all thoughts as he enjoyed the moment, falling asleep with Maki in his arms.

**Author's Note:**

> So if you read this far.....thank you!! Comments and kudos are appreciated if you enjoyed, and, if you enjoy reading/writing fanfiction, check out my discord server! https://discord.gg/ZGeeTtU


End file.
